1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-backlash apparatus for a bait reel, and more particularly, to an anti-backlash apparatus for a bait reel, for stepwise and delicately controlling a rotary force of a spool outside even with a side cover not disassembled.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a bait reel mainly used for lure fishing includes a reel frame; a spool rotatably installed at the reel frame and winding a fishing line; a handle provided at one side of the reel frame and rotating and driving the spool; and a side cover connecting to the other side of the reel frame.
An anti-backlash apparatus is provided within the side cover. The anti-backlash apparatus refers to an apparatus for controlling a rotation of the spool rotating at a high speed at the time of casting a lure or bait, thereby preventing a fishing line to be excessively unwound and entangled at the spool.
As a conventional art related with the anti-backlash apparatus, there is a method in which a brake shoe stands out of by a centrifugal force of a spool within a side cover, and contacts with a fixed brake ring, thereby causing a friction force and braking the spool. However, in this method, when a brake power against the spool changes, the side cover should be necessarily separated and then, the brake shoe should be controlled in position. Thus, much troublesomeness in use is caused.
As a prior art for solving the above drawback, there is Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0381861 filed on Feb. 11, 2005 by this inventor and registered on Apr. 6, 2005.
The earlier registered Utility Model has an advantage that a brake ring causing friction with a brake shoe is controlled in position depending on an operation of a dial mounted at a side cover, thereby controlling a rotary force of a spool such that, even though the side cover is not disassembled, the rotary force of the spool can be controlled.
However, the earlier registered Utility Model is expected to have a drawback in that, since an internal space of the side cover for installing the brake ring is limited, the brake ring is only restrictively changed in position and thus, a brake power against the spool cannot be controlled in several steps.
Further, the earlier registered Utility Model is expected to have a drawback in that, if a motion of the brake ring is not accurate, a noise is caused when the brake power against the spool is generated.